


Like a Fairy Tale

by Lulein



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulein/pseuds/Lulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme Prompt 'modern AU with Javert and Valjean taking Cosette to ~Disney World~'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just passed midnight when the door was slowly pushed open and a small silhouette entered the bedroom. Careful not to make any sound the little girl dashed towards the bed and jumped on the two sleeping figures. 

Expectantly she observed them wide eyed, but when none of the two men seemed to get ready to wake up she frowned and started bouncing on the bed. 

“Wake up! Wake up! Today is tomorrow! You promised we would go to Disneyland tomorrow! You promised!” 

She didn´t bothered about a gentle awakening, she started shaking her father`s shoulders “Wake! Up!” 

An annoyed grumble was the only reply she received from him before he turned around trying to get a look at his alarm. His short hair sticking out in all directions, when he saw the time he let out a louder groan of frustration and let his head fall back on the pillow. 

“Cosette…” she turned around to look at her Papa “Cosette I told you we wouldn´t leave before 8 am.” 

He was leaning on his underarm and rubbing his tired eyes. 

“I know” Cosette moved from her father´s side to her papa´s “but what if we get into a jam? If we leave now we will get in time!” 

Something that sounded suspiciously like a mocking chuckle came from Javert´s side of the bed.

Valjean sighed “I am sure we will be perfectly punctual if we leave at 8am. Now go back to sleep. You don´t want to be too tired to drive all the attractions” he smiled tiredly and stroke Cosette’s blond hair gently.

“But we are going right?” little eyes fixed on him.

“Of course we are. Father and I promised.” 

Finally she seemed satisfied “Good!” she nodded and started crawling under the covers.

“What are you doing?!” Javert looked over his shoulder at them when Cosette kicked him in the back to make him move so she would have more space.

“I am sleeping here” she replied dryly before snuggling against him “So you don´t have to walk to my room to wake me.” She pulled the covers up to her nose “and we can get faster to Disneyland” 

Javert snorted and burried his head in the pillow again. Valjean smiled at her in pure adoration “Smart girl” 

He placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned over to Javert to place one on his cheek. 

“Now back to sleep” the other man growled, but Valjean could discern a small smile on the corner of his lips as he leaned back into the bed next to Cosette. It took them a while to fall asleep again, especially with Cosette reciting all the things she wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we there yet?” Cosette yawned and let her feet dangle from the back seat of the car.

“I already told you two seconds ago that we still have an hour of drive left” Javert glared at the rear view mirror.

Cosette just stared back defiantly and started humming loudly. A minute had barely elapsed when she started kicking out with her feet and repeated the question over and over again. Javert let out a sight of desperation and looked over at Valjean, who was observing the situation from the passenger seat with a smug grin on his lips, asking for support silently. Valjean placed his left hand on the other man´s neck, rubbing small circles with his fingers. Javert relaxed immediately at the contact.

Valjean smiled at him as he tangled his fingers in Javert’s short hair and looked over his shoulder at his daughter who was now kicking against Javert´s chair.

“How about we play a little game while waiting?”

Cosette immediately stopped and turned towards him, eyes wide open in expectation. 

“What game?” 

“How about…who sees the most yellow cars?” Valjean suggested pointing at a yellow VW they just passed with his free hand.

“We already played that once. It was so boring because father always won.” Cosette shook her head and pursed her lips waiting for another proposition. “Only because you weren´t paying any attention” Javert grumbled in return but kept his gaze fixed on the road in front of them. 

“Hmmm” lost in his thoughts Valjean started to tip his fingers against Javert´s neck. “Alright. I am sure you will like this one.” he calmed his fingers and turned to Cosette again.

The blond girl shifted on the backseat and listened attentively.

“You have to look at the people in the other cars and tell us what you think their story is. The most funny story wins.” 

A wide smile spread on her face and Cosette hurried to follow the rules of the game, pressing her forehead against the window. 

Several cars passed them before she shouted out in delight “I have one papa.” 

Javert and Valjean almost simultaneously tried to figure out which car Cosette was pointing at. A small red ‘Fiat’, which was driving unusually fast. All seats were occupied by old women apparently singing along a song on the radio. Valjean raised an eyebrow at Cosette curious about the story.

“Camille, the old woman that is driving, her whole family always tells her that she doesn´t know how to have fun, so she decided to show them.” Cosette watched the car which was now in front of them. “So she asked her best friends, Louanne, Sarah and Ines to come with her to have fun with her. Together they stole the car from her granddaughter and are now on their way to Disneyland. Because there is nowhere else where you can have more fun that in Disneyland”

Valjean tried very hard to keep a straight face when Cosette finished elucidating her little theory. 

“So, you say four old ladies stole a car to have a nice day at Disneyland?” he summarized. 

Cosette nodded fiercely and turned her attention to the other cars, searching for another interesting story. 

The following hour Cosette didn´t grew tired of the game. She was so invested about the backstory of an old man and his son that she didn´t realised that they had left the freeway and entering the Disneyland parking lot. Only when Javert turned the motor off, the girl understood where she was.

“We are in Disneyland!” she shouted throwing her arms in the air and hurried to get out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon they entered the park Cosette grabbed both their hands and started dragging them behind her. 

Valjean chuckled and followed while Javert looked around searching for something. “We should try to get a map of this place before we lose ourselves” he muttered and tried to hold Cosette back.

“I know the way” she responded “I want to go to the Mickey Mouse shop” 

“We will get a map first” Javert insisted pulling Cosette back, lifting her slightly which made the little girl snicker. Valjean mirrored Javert´s action and pulled her up. She looked up, first at Javert than at Valjean with a big smile “Higher!” she giggled as she tried to rock back and forth. 

They reached the next Info point with Cosette swinging between them, Javert got the map he wanted and immediately started studying it. Cosette contented herself to grab his sleeve and Valjean´s hand, who smiled down at her. 

“So why do you want to go to the Mickey Mouse shop darling?” 

“It´s a surprise” she grinned back at him giving his hand a light squeeze. 

Javert looked up from the map “The shop shouldn´t be so far from here” he pointed to their right “In this direction” he put the map in his pocket and took Cosette’s hand back in his. They walked silently side by side, Cosette occasionally pointing to an attraction she wanted to visit later. Never letting go of her father´s hands. 

In front of the shop Cosette suddenly froze. Surprised the two men looked down at her. 

“What is wrong Cosette?” Valjean asked a worried undertone in his voice. Javert turned to inspect the entrance of the shop, looking for something which might have scared Cosette. 

The little blond girl only shook her head grinning “You two are not allowed to go inside” she looked from one startled face to the other “It wouldn´t be a surprise if you watched me buy it” she added hoping to have made her point clear.

“Out of question!” Javert fulminated “What are you thinking Cosette! We are not letting you go inside this boutique without supervision! Do you know what kind of people are walking around in this place?!” Cosette looked at him confused, not understanding what she had done wrong. 

“Cosette, we can´t let you go inside alone.” Valjean intervened before Javert could continue, his calm voice was a great contrast to Javert´s. He kneeled next to her “Father and I are just worried about you.” He smiled and ran his free hand over her hair. Cosette looked up to Javert who just nodded at her and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the guilt over his little outburst clearly visible on his features. Valjean opened his mouth to suggest a solution but Cosette was faster. 

She tugged Javert´s arm “Alright, you are allowed to come with me father, but you have to close your eyes and promise not to look.” Javert frowned at her but didn´t said anything. “Papa you stay here.” She turned to Valjean who raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Alright” he stood up again and let go of Cosette´s hand, not without giving her a soft kiss on the forehead first “take good care of your father” Cosette sighed “Papa, we are just going over there” He laughed “I know, but your Father has a talent to get in trouble” “I think you are confusing me with yourself Valjean” Javert glared at him, but the corner of his mouth twitched and Valjean placed a soft kiss there.

*

“What is it what you want to buy exactly?” Javert looked through the shelves from where all kind of stuffed animals looked down at him. 

“No, no!” Cosette scolded him “Close your eyes father. You are not allowed to look!” 

“I will walk against something or someone if I close my eyes here” he was still holding her little hand “Don´t worry, I will be guiding you” Javert wasn´t quite convinced but Cosette wasn´t going to move until he closed his eyes. With a deep sigh he did so “Don´t let me run against a wall Cosette” he murmured warningly. The girl giggled and pulled him after her.

They must be making a quite amusing impression Javert though as he let Cosette lead him to whatever it was she wanted to buy. A small blond girl pulling a tall man with closed eyes around a gift shop. He heard rummaging around and after some time a satisfied gasp. It took Javert a lot of effort to keep his eyes closed.

“I found it. We can go pay now” Cosette explained as she started pulling at his hand again. Javert followed and almost bumped against the checkout. He reached inside his jacket searching for his wallet, when he finally found it he passed a bill to Cosette, but she only pushed it back to him. “It is a present father.” Javert could swear he was able to hear the smile in her voice.

“Am I allowed to look now?” he asked as he felt wind on his face.

“Not yet” Cosette stopped “You have to come down” Javert frowned but kneeled down next to, where he though Cosette was standing. He heard her fumbling with something, than her little fingers pushed something on his head. 

“OK! You can look now father” she giggled.

When he opened his eyes he saw Cosette waving at Valjean, who was coming towards them. When he spotted Javert a huge grin appeared on his face. Javert immediately reached for whatever Cosette had placed on top of his head. He felt two round bubbles. What on earth was that? The inspector frowned, straightened himself and wanted to push whatever it was off of his head to look at it.

“Don´t!” Cosette´s hand was on his elbow “You can´t take them off!” she explained before pushing a pair of mouse ears from the bag and handing them Valjean. Who put them on with a big proud smile on his face “Thank you Cosette” he murmured as he bend down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Javert´s hand was still hovering over the mouse ears on his head “what are those?” he frowned at Valjean. 

“Don´t tell me you have never seen Micky Mouse ears before” Valjean nudged his fingers away from the ears and tangled them together.

“I must be looking ridiculous” 

“You are” Valjean laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Javert made a disapproving sound into Valjean´s mouth but made no effort to pull away.

“Ok! Let´s go!” Cosette interrupted them. She was wearing her own ears now “We have a lot to do” she said, reaching for their hands again.


	4. Chapter 4

“I´m sorry but she is too small to go with this roller-coaster” the young man with greasy hair who was standing in front of the attraction mumbled and motioned them to leave the queue.

Javert nodded “Perhaps another time then.” He said trying to console the disappointed Cosette at his feet she was staring at the entrance wistfully. 

“What if I take her on my lap?” Valjean tried to bargain “Or we could put a pillow under her to make her bigger.”

The young man seemed to consider the suggestion. “It could work with the pillow.” 

“Valjean!” Javert looked at him bewildered “These rules exist for a reason. I am not going to let you risk the life of Cosette for some fun time” 

Cosette eyes opened wide “Papa? I can die there?” 

Valjean gave Javert a deprecating stare “No, of course not.” He put a reassuring arm around her “Father is just exaggerating. I am going to hold you tight, nothing will happen” 

Javert shook his head and looked at Valjean warningly “I am not going to let you do that. She is not going in there” he pulled at Cosette’s arm “Come. I am sure there are lot of things you can do which make as much fun” 

* 

“Papa? Do you think Father is angry?” 

“Hm?” Valjean helped her fasten the security belt 

“That we didn´t listened at him” she pointed at the pillow she was sitting on. 

“I am sure he will be ok” he chuckled “let’s enjoy the ride now”

* 

Javert was waiting at the exit. Glaring in their direction, he would have looked more intimidating if he hadn´t still been wearing those mouse ears and wasn´t holding Cosette’s balloons in one hand.  
Cosette ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. “It was so much fun! You should have come with us!” 

Javert´s mood lightened when they decided to have an early lunch. Cosette had pressed them to leave this morning that they hadn´t had time for breakfast. Valjean bought three hot dogs and fries. They found a free bench in a quiet corner of the park.

“What do you want to do next?” Valjean asked at Cosette between bites, who was busy rearranging her ears, they had had to take them down for the roller coast ride.

“I wan´t to drive these cars that bump in one another” 

“The bumper car?” 

Javert frowned at the term Valjean used “That doesn´t sound really safe” he finished his hot dog and cleaned his hands on a napkin “What sense does it make to drive miniature cars against each other?”  
He caught Cosette´s little fingers with his before they could grab one of his fries “Eat your hot dog first young lady” 

“But I want fries” 

“Don´t give her yours Jean.” He said warningly and Valjean sighed before placing the fry he had took back on his plate. 

When Javert turned his attention to the map, searching for the ‘bumper car’ Valjean took a fry and passed it under the table to Cosette. He winked at her and she smiled brightly in return, quickly pushing the little fry in her mouth. 

*

“Are you sure you want to drive with this?” Javert was observing a group of young boys, not older than twelve clashing the little cars in each other. Cosette nodded, her eyes sparkling in excitement.  
Valjean returned with the chips. “One of us has to drive with her, she is too small to reach the pedals” he explained as he gave Cosette one and Javert another chip. 

“No, I won´t be driving with these things.” Javert tried to push the chip back in Valjean´s hand, but the other man only shook his head “It´s your turn” he grinned.

“They don´t even have security belts” Javert stated as he squeezed himself down next to Cosette in one of the cars, he silently cursed Valjean to always get his will as he tried to push the pedal. His legs were too long for this. 

A loud ring indicated the start of the round and Javert started driving. Slowly.

“Father, you have to drive faster and against people.” Cosette pulled at the steering wheel.

“I am not going to drive against children on purpose!” he didn´t let Cosette get control of the car. They passed Valjean who was standing at the side watching them with a big smile and waving with the balloon in his hand.

“You are boring!” Cosette watched him driving them around with furrowed brows.

“But I am safe” Javert replied unruffled.

Cosette started climbing on his lap “Can I drive for a little bit?” 

A crash against the back of their car prevented Javert to answer and caused his mouse ears to fall from his head. He reflexively put an arm around Cosette and turned around to see the causer. It was one of the young boys he had seen drive like a mad previously. He had curly blond hair and was looking at Javert triumphantly “Get out of here old man!” he shouted and Javert found himself speechless over the boy's insolence. “This game is just for young people.” 

Javert felt his pulse rise and he forced himself not to stand up and give this boy a lesson about respect. He took a deep breath to calm down and turned his gaze back at Cosette who was still on his lap. She was gazing over his shoulder to the boy who was sitting next to the blond brat. A red head with a huge amount of freckles and big glasses on his nose. He was smiling at Cosette and she waved at him, smiling back. Incredulous Javert watched the display for some instants, was his daughter flirting?! No of course not. He stepped on the pedal and tried to get them away from these boys, but they followed them. Javert swore under his breath and looked back at the curly kid who was now shouting things about equality that didn´t even made sense. He was interrupted when a third car dashed against his car and pushed it across the field.

The boy stood up in rage “Grantaire! You fool! Did you drink too much coke again! You are not supposed to drive against me! We are on one team!” he brandished with his arms at the newcomer who was just laughing hysterically. Javert tried not to grin when he watched the blond boy now driving against the car of the black haired boy.

Javert let Cosette drive the rest of the time and was thankful when he heard the ring that indicated the end of the ride. He quickly stepped out of the car and stretched his aching limps before pulling Cosette in his arms and carrying her out of the platform.

“That was fun” she giggled placing her arms around his neck, looking back at the cars. Javert searched for Valjean but couldn´t spot him anywhere. 

“Hey” the familiar voice made him turn and he spotted Valjean with three crêpes in his hands jogging towards them “how was it?” he asked giving them their crêpes and took Cosette from Javert so he could eat his tranquilly. He reached for the mouse ears on Javert´s head and adjusted them.

“Funny” 

“Terrible”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last time I was at Disneyland i was 6 years old...so I am sorry some things dont make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosette dragged the two men to every possible attraction. It started to feel like they had been to every place at least two times. While the two men started to tire Cosette seemed only to get warmed up. She jumped around her fathers pushing them to walk faster, when she got impatient she ran ahead but, at several warnings from Javert, stayed in field of vision. She stopped in front of an Ice Cream van and turned to look back at the approaching men.

“You cannot tell me you are still hungry?” Javert was genuinely stunned when he saw her little blue eyes wandering between them and the Ice Cream van. “You ate half of your Papa’s Fries besides your own and your hot dog” Valjean smiled apologetic, he should have known Javert had seen him pass the fries to Cosette “and a Crêpe” Javert added, but he knew neither Valjean nor him would be able to resist to buy Cosette Ice Cream, especially Valjean Javert though watching Valjean already pulling his wallet out. He contended himself to give the other man a disapproving gaze, while Cosette started licking at her double chocolate scoop.

The next point on Cosette´s list was to visit the chamber of horrors. Both Javert and Valjean weren´t convinced with the idea. Cosette was only seven after all, but the man in front of the house assured them it was perfectly safe for children over six.

Just to be on the save side Valjean and Javert decided to accompany her together this time. Cosette walked in between of them, eyes examining the walls for monsters. Besides some pictures of green slime creatures and skeletons nothing else crossed their path in the first room. Cosette started to feel more confident and walked with a self-assured gaze some feet in front of the men.  
The next room was darker and high pitched screams resonated from the walls. The little girl reluctantly slowed her pace down and gazed back to make sure Valjean and Javert were still behind her. Valjean nodded encouraging while Javert explained loudly how all of this was fake and quite unimpressive.

“I really don´t understand why this is called a chamber of horrors” Javert declared when they reached the last room. This one was imbued in a dark green light and fake spider webs were hanging from the walls. Cosette had already reached the exit and was waiting there for them. A deafening cry echoed in the room and a headless corpse dropped from the ceiling right in front of the two men. Valjean took a step back in surprise. At second glance he realised that it was only a pupped soaked in blood hold by strings to the ceiling. He felt something pulling at his arm and when he looked to the side he saw Javert, eyes wide open in horror and fingers clawed in Valjean´s arm. His breathing was going unusually fast.

“Javert?” Valjean asked worried, but Javert instantly regained composure and pulled away.

“It only took me by surprise” he cough slightly and Valjean could see his cheeks redden in the green light “I wasn´t scared.” He walked pass the mannequin to join Cosette at the exit.

*

After another hour of walk through the park, they found a playground with a gigantic castle in the middle. Relieved both men collapsed on a bench and watched Cosette dash to the climbing wall. It was incredible how much energy she still had after six hours of walking, roller coaster and carrousel. Valjean sighed pleased and leaned his head against Javert´s shoulder. They stayed like this for a while watching their child in silent.

“This has been a really nice day.” Valjean finally broke the silence.

“Really exhausting” Javert mumbled in return and pressed a kiss on top of the other man´s hair.

Valjean chuckled “I hope you are not too exhausted” he traced the back of Javert´s hand with his thumb. 

“Hmm” Javert tangled their fingers together and rested his cheek against Valjean´s hair “what do you have on mind?” he could see Valjean smile.  
“Father! Papa!” Cosette had climbed all the way to the top of the castle and was waving at them “I am a princess!”

They both laughed and waved back at her. “Yes you are” Valjean shouted back and Cosette made a little jump before running to the other side of the castle, out of their field of view.

Javert took a look at his watch “we should be heading home in about an hour before the traffic gets impossible” Valjean nodded but seemed distracted

“Look, I think Cosette found a friend” 

“What?!” Javert looked to where Valjean was pointing. She was talking to that red head from earlier. He leaned back on the bench “that´s the boy from the bumping car” 

“The one that insulted you?” Valjean chuckled and sat up watching Cosette showing her mouse ears to the boy.

“No, not that one.” Javert gazed around in the search of the curly blond boy “I am not sure if I would like Cosette to be around these boys” he stated when he found him surrounded by a group of five boys. Javert frowned when he saw the boy pick up a stick and run to the castle. Followed by the other boys he quickly climbed to the spot where Cosette and the red head were standing and pointed the stick towards the boy. 

“What is he doing?!” Valjean stood up when he saw how the blond boy took Cosette’s mouse ears. Javert cursed and walked quickly to where the children were standing, Valjean was right next to him.  
“Hey! Boy! Give my daughter her mouth ears back.” all the other boys took a step back when they heard Javert´s menacing voice and saw his murderous gaze fixed on their companion, the blond boy didn´t moved. Nonetheless his hands were shaking, but he didn´t gave the ears back.

“N…no” he raised his stick “she said she was a princess…and we are playing revolution so I took her head” 

Doubtfully Javert looked over to Cosette who was nodding “Don´t worry father! Enjolras will give them back after the game” she smiled and stood beside the blond boy.

Valjean started laughing and took Javert´s arm, pulling him back “Come, let the children play”

Javert gave the blond boy one last warning gaze before following his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, thank you so much for reading and I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing. I am so sorry the last chapter ended up so short. I am not so good with endings I think.

The sun was starting to set when Valjean finally agreed to Javert´s urging to leave the playground so they would get to the firework in time and get good spots. The most difficult task was to persuade Cosette to say good bye to her new friends. Only after exchanging numbers with the red head´s grandfather and promising to stay in touch the three were finally on their way.

The space where the firework was supposed to take place was full when they reached it, forcing them to stand in the back. Too far away to see the little show that was made in the front. But Cosette didn´t seem to bother about it. As soon the first firework was shot Cosette stretched her little arms out, trying to reach them. At every explosion she flinched but started laughing at all the different colours.

Finally Cosette got tired of trying to catch the fireworks and crawled into Valjean´s arms. With one arm she was holding onto him, the other one was looped around Javert´s neck, pulling him close. Javert laid his arm around Valjean´s hip, trying to find a comfortable position.

They stood there tangled in each other, watching the little widgets speed to the sky with a loud whistle and enlightening the dark sky in all colours of the rainbow.

*

“She is finally sleeping” Valjean murmured as he leaned back in the passenger seat. Javert could see Cosette´s sleeping figure in the rear mirror and smiled. Valjean placed his hand back on Javert´s neck, stroking the other man´s cheek with his thumb lovingly. “You are still wearing the ears” he spotted the two black circles on top of Javert´s head.

“I got used to them” Javert shrugged as a small smile crept on his lips “they are really comfortable” 

Valjean grinned and pocked them carefully, before letting his hand wander down on Javert´s tight. Javert took it in his and brought it to his lips placing a short kiss on Valjean´s knuckles. Valjean watched him with an affectionate glance in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, afraid to wake Cosette.

“If you are too tired I can drive for a while” Valjean yawned.

Javert gave him a mocking glance “We will be home soon, I can handle the last thirty minutes” 

“Good” Valjean smiled and let his eyes fall shut “Good”

Javert risked a longer look at Valjean´s sleeping face before returning his attention to the road. It was his turn to yawn and he quickly turned the radio on, filling the car in a quiet melody. The warm pressure of Valjean´s hand on his tight was an enjoyable distraction from the dark road.


End file.
